


Die Macht des Stiles

by Mireyuu



Series: Sterek Kinktober 2017 [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Bottom Stiles, First Time, Light depression, M/M, Power Imbalance, Top Derek
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireyuu/pseuds/Mireyuu
Summary: Teil Elf von Kinktober 2017Dieser Teil hat mir wieder sehr viel Spaß gemacht und mir klar gemacht, dass ich unglaublich gerne 'First Times' schreibe ˆˆ '''' frag mich nicht wieso. Diesmal habe ich versucht es nur aus Stiles Sicht zu schreiben. War wirklich schwer, das ich gerne es immer von beiden Seiten beleuchte.Stiles fühlt sich machtlos neben all den übernatürlichen Wesen. Derek zeigt ihm, dass das Gegenteil der Fall ist und wieviel Macht Stiles eigentlich über das Rudel hat. Und über ihn!Have Fun!





	Die Macht des Stiles

Stiles fühlte sich Schwach, er war ein Mensch, tollpatschig, nerdig und nur durchschnittlich gut aussehend… er würde als Jungfrau sterben. 

Nun da Beacon HIlls auch noch als Hochburg des Übernatürlichen fungierte, wurde er auch noch zur Prinzessin, die gerettet werden musste.

Immer und immer wieder, wie Prinzessin Peach… Er hasste es einfach. 

Außerdem hatten alle jemanden an seiner oder ihrer Seite, glücklich vergeben. Heute hatte Stiles wohl seine Tage, stellte er bitter fest, denn er saß mit einem Eimer Ben & Jerrys in seinem Bett und sah My little Pony auf Netflix. 

Selbst die Ponys hatten alle ein Talent, nur Stiles nicht… fuck…

 

Am Tag danach war Rudelmeeting und Stiles hatte wenig Lust dazu. Es war relativ ruhig in der Hochburg geworden und somit waren die Treffen eher zur Teambildung gedacht. Derek zu sehen, wäre eine Qual. Er war perfekt! Er sah perfekt aus, war ein mächtiger geborener Alpha-Werwolf und auch noch reich…

Scott stand allerdings schon vor seiner Tür und duldete keine Widerworte. “Du gehörst genauso zum Rudel wie alle anderen, also los… Ich akzeptiere kein Nein, Stiles!”

“Aber ich bin immernoch ein Mensch… ihr braucht mich doch nur für irgendwelche recherchen über Verrückte Einhörner oder Wendigos!”, murrte er, zog sich aber seine Chucks und seinen roten Hoodie an. Dieser war schon etwas ausgeleiert und somit übelst gemütlich. 

Er stieg mit Scott seufzend in seinen Jeep und wollte es schnell hinter sich bringen. Sie kamen bald an Dereks Loft an und wurde schon von Isaac begrüßt, Scott mit einem Handschlag und Stiles mit einer Umarmung, so wie die anderen Mädchen… Mist…

 

Derek kam als letzter, denn er hatte Pizza für alle besorgt und lächelte in die Runde. Alle aßen, redeten und unterhielten sich über Gott und die Welt. Bei einem Großteil ging es um den Schul-Abschluss und die weitere Lebensplanung. Sie hatten noch ein halbes Jahr zusammen und dann würden sie sich verteilen über ganz Amerika. Ihrem Studium nachgehen und glücklich werden. 

Stiles bekam minütlich noch schlechtere Laune. Er hatte sich an den Eliteuniversitäten beworben, er wollte hoch hinaus, seine Intelligent war schließlich sein Kapital und trotzdem…

 

Nach einer Stunde hielt er es nicht mehr aus, er hatte sich kaum an den Gesprächen beteiligt, teilte nicht ihre Leidenschaft, auch wenn er sich freute, endlich aus Beacon HIlls wegzukommen, stand er auf um sich zu verabschieden. Doch eine Hand hielt ihn sanft am Arm fest. Dereks grünblaue Augen sahen ihn fragend an. Sein Alpha…

Stiles seufzte, er hatte keine Lust auf ein Gespräch mit dem perfekten Mann vor ihm. Dem Mann seiner feuchten Träume.

Doch Derek zog ihn sanft die Treppe hoch in sein Schlafzimmer, schloss die Tür und setzte sich auf sein Bett. 

Er verschränkte, ganz Alphawolf, die Arme und zeigte damit seine wundervollen Armmuskeln.

“Was ist los, Stiles?”, fragte er neutral und beobachtete den Jüngeren.

Stiles setzt sich ein Stück weiter weg, auf einen Stuhl. Derek war es aufgefallen, dass er kaum gesprochen hatte, sein Herz schlug kurz schneller.

“Nichts… Bin nur Müde…”, meinte er ausweichend und musterte interessiert Dereks Bücher neben dem Bett.

“Stiles…”, seufzte sein Gegenüber und meinte dann leise: “... Bitte sag mir was los ist, du stinkst nach Traurigkeit und … irgendetwas anderem… Es gefällt mir einfach nicht!”

Stiles wurde rot, natürlich, Werwolfssinne. Dann übersahen, nunja überrochen, die anderen einfach Stiles Stimmung.

Dann stand der Brünette auf, er war wütend, auf alles.

“Nunja… Ich bin sauer! Ich bin immer hilflos, immer nur das Anhängsel. Immer der Dumme der stolpert und sich noch mehr wehtut! Immer bin ich Prinzessin Peach die gerettet werden muss, vor was auch immer da draußen auf Jagd ist!”, grummelte er vor sich hin und lief unruhig vor Derek vor und zurück. 

“Und sieh mich doch an! Ein halbes Hemd, Menschlich und verdammt Jung! Alle anderen haben dem Bösen etwas entgegenzusetzen… außer ich!”, nun spürte er wie die Tränen kamen. Stiles fluchte leise und wischte sich schnell durchs Gesicht. 

 

Dann sah er zu Derek, er war aufgestanden und wartete. Als er sicher schien, dass Stiles nichts  mehr sagen würde, schüttelte er seinen Kopf. 

“Das Stimmt nicht, Stiles! Du bist mutig und schlau! Außerdem hast du den Anderen und mir… naja vorallem mir oft geholfen. Du setzt immer die Puzzelteile zusammen… Du hälst das Rudel im Gleichgewicht, du-...”

“Stop! Das sind alles schöne Gründe, trotzdem bin ich machtlos gegen euch! Oder einem Dieb mit einem Knüppel!”, sagte er schnell, hörte Derek kaum zu.

Dann spürte er zwei Hände an seinen Handgelenken, die ihn ziemlich nahe an den Älteren herangezogen. Dann sahen sie sich in die Augen. 

“Du hast ziemlich viel Macht… du stehst über den Dingen, Stiles! Denk nur an unser letztes Problem, ohne darüber Nachzudenken, haben Isaac und Scott sofort das getan, was du von ihnen verlangt hast! Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, haben sie dich beschützt… Du bist ein sehr wichtiger Teil des Rudels… und auch für mich!”

Stiles zog scharf die Luft ein, Derek legte ihm gerade das Rudel mehr oder weniger zu Füßen. Als würde er Alpha sein, als würde er sie regulieren können. Und er hatte nicht unrecht, dachte er über seine Worte nach. Sie taten wirklich alles, was er sagte.

Dann wurde Stiles rot. Er sollte wichtig sein? Wichtig sein, für das Rudel? Wichtig sein, für Derek?

“Nein! Sag das nicht…”, flüsterte er und immer mehr Tränen liefen über seine Wangen. Er fühlte wie Finger sie sanft von seiner Wange strichen.

“Doch… du bist wirklich wichtig, Stiles… “, flüsterte er Mann vor ihm stehend und küsste ihn dann auf die Stirn, erst vorsichtig um zu sehen was Stiles tun würde. Dann küsste er über seine Wangen, küsste die Tränen weg. Stiles war wie vom Schlag getroffen, genoss aber den unerwarteten Körperkontakt. 

“D-Derek.. Was… was tust du?!”, fragte er mit piepsiger Stimme. Doch der Werwolf küsste ihn einfach weiter, bis sich ihre Lippen berührten. 

Es brachte ihn ziemlich aus dem Konzept, Derek Hale, sein Alpha küsste ihn. 

Er zitterte unter den starken Händen und lehnte sich an ihn. Doch war er unsicher, diese Situation war abstrus…

 

“Ich brauche dich Stiles, du bringst mich an den Rand eines Nervenzusammenbruchs, aber gleichzeitig, bist du Sicherheit, Vertrauen und Ruhe… hörst du! Du könntest alles von mir verlangen, ich würde es ohne zu Hinterfragen tun!”, sagte er leise, ehrlich und musterte dabei das Gesicht des jungen Mannes. 

Stiles biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sofort war ihm etwas in den Sinn gekommen, eine Art Herzenwunsch, total verrückt. Komplett Unrealistisch. Gar Utopisch!

“Nimm mich!”, hörte er sich dann sagen und wollte schon wegsehen. 

Dereks Augen weiteten sich und er hielt ihn mit den Händen davon ab wegzugsehen. Er und auch Derek waren sich bewusst, nach was Stiles da fragte. 

Stiles konnte beobachten, wie Derek die Augen schloss und tief durchatmete. “Das kannst du nicht wollen…”, flüsterte er, etwas heiser.

“Sonst hätte ich es nicht gesagt, Sourwolf…”, murmelte er, gespannt. Derek hatte nicht ablehnend reagiert, eher, und da war Stiles sich ziemlich sicher, dass er sich zurückhalten würde. Zurückhalten? 

 

Derek löste sich von Stiles und ging nun selber unruhig hin und her. “Stiles… Ein bisschen Ernsthaftigkeit, bitte!”, murrte er und fuhr sich durchs Gesicht, als würden sie gerade von etwas neuem Angegriffen werden. 

Stiles war mehr als erstaunt, dass er das mit seiner einfachen, nunja nicht einfachen, Bitte ausgelöst hatte.

“Ich meine meine Worte mit vollem Ernst… auch wenn ich merke, wie nervös du mich gerade machst… mit deinem Hin und Her und deinem gestressten Gesten… Ich will es natürlich nur ,wenn du es auch willst...!”, er brabbelte, stellte er fest und wurde rot. 

Derek ging zur Schlafzimmertür. “Verwindet! Isaac, du auch!”, rief er herunter und schloss die Tür. Er wusste, dass niemand sie belauscht haben konnte. 

Allerdings kamen nun verwirrte Ausrufe, doch man hörte, wie das Tor schließlich ins Schloss fiel. 

Stiles rutschte allerdings das Herz in die Hose, Derek machte wirklich Ernst! Fuck!

 

“Die letzte Chance deine Bitte zurückzunehmen…”, murmelte er, nah an Stiles stehend. Stiles war verunsichert, doch andererseits auch ziemlich erstaunt. Derek hatte das Rudel gerade für ihn rausgeschmissen und würde nun mit ihm-

“Keine Chance…”, wisperte er kaum hörbar und spürte dann, wie eine Hand sich um seine Hüfte legte und eine an seine Wange.

Dann spürte er die Lippen des Alpha auf seinen, er konnte nur die Augen schließen und ihn erwiedern. Sofort spürte er, wie der Werwolf den Druck sanft auf ihn erhöhte und dann hochhob. 

Stiles legte seine Arme um dessen Hals und die Beine um seine Hüfte. Er fand es wundervoll, dass Derek ihn einfach mit einem Arm hochheben konnte. 

Dann spürte er, wie er auf ein Bett gelegt wurde, es war wundervoll. Seine Erwartungen schossen ihm durch den Kopf und er wurde wieder unsicher. 

“Sht… Sei nicht so nervös, du hast dir das gewünscht~...”, schnurrte Derek frech grinsend. Natürlich genoss das Arsch Stiles Unsicherheit, somit piekste Stiles den Werwolf in die Seite. “Sei nicht so fies… Du weißt genau, dass das hier mein erstes Mal ist!”

“Und wie ich das weiß… deshalb meine Verwunderung~...”, flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige und küsste seinen Hals. Er knabberte an Stiles Schlüsselbein. 

 

Stiles wurde heiß und kalt, bei seinen Küssen und schließlich ließ er sich widerstandslos den Hoodie und das Shirt ausziehen. Er unterdrückte den Impuls sich zu bedeckten, sah aber wieder verlegen zur Seite.

“Sieh mich an, Stiles…”, flüsterte der Alpha leise. “... ich liebe deine Augen, wie flüssiges Karamell…”.

Das brachte diesen nur noch mehr zum rotwerden, doch er sah in die Blaugrünen Augen und lächelte schief. “Spinner…”

Dann keuchte er auf, als der Spinner ihm mit einer Hand über den Schritt rieb. Gott~... da waren noch Klamotten dazwischen und trotz dessen fühlte es sich verdammt gut an.

Dann wanderte sein Blick von den scharfen, sexy Wangenknochen zu seiner Brust, mit Stoff deckt, das würde er gleich ändern, zu seiner Hüfte und blieb an der deutlichen Ausbuchtung hängen. Derek wollte ihn, war hiervon auch erregt!

“Ich kann das hier noch nicht ganz fassen…”, flüsterte er keuchend, zog ihm dabei das Shirt über den Kopf, um etwas von der gemeißelten Brust zu sehen und fühlen zu bekommen.

“Frag mich mal… Ich dachte, du fragst ob ich dich verwandeln würde… oder nach einem Auto!”, war die Antwort. Stiles lachte leise, auf die Idee mit dem Auto war er gar nicht gekommen…

Dann nahm er die Finger von Derek an seiner Hose wahr und half ihm diese auszuziehen, bis er komplett nackt unter ihm lag. “Unfair!”, grinste er Derek an, nun mutiger werdend. 

“Mh… das lässt sich ja ändern!”, hauchte dieser und stand dann vom Bett auf und zog sich seine Hose und Shorts aus. Stiles hatte sich schon öfter gefragt, was sich unter der engen schwarzen Jeans versteckte. Sein Oberkörper hatte er schon so oft gesehen und fantasiert ihn zu berühren, doch der untere Teil des Derek Hale war etwas ganz anderes!

 

Sein Blick weitete sich, als er die gute Bestückung entdeckte, die sich ihm entgegen streckte. Oh mein Gott, das würde nie, nie, niemals passen! 

Derek schien die richtigen Schlüsse zu ziehen, kam wieder auf das Bett und hauchte: “Keine Sorge, du wirst so bereit sein, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, dass du es genießen wirst!”. Dann küsste er ihn innig und drückte seinen perfekten Körper gegen Stiles Schmächtigen. Er fühlte sich so gut an, so viel unbekleideten Körperkontakt mit Derek zu haben. Warum hatten sie das nicht schon früher getan? Es war eine Schande! Und diese Worte waren das Beste und Schlimmste, was Stiles jeh gehört hatte.

Derek umfasste ihre beiden Glieder und rieb ein paar mal faul auf und ab, brachte Stiles dabei zum leisen Stöhnen und auf andere Gedanken. 

“Irgendwelche Wünsche?”, flüsterte der Erfahrene dann und sah auf den jungen Mann herunter.

“Vielleicht ein bisschen Musik? Oder Kerzen?”, lachte Stiles verlegen und küsste ihn das erste Mal von sich aus. 

Ein wohliges Brummen des Wolfes war die Antwort und dann stand dieser einfach auf. 

“Dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl!”, meint dieser grinsend und machte dann wirklich etwas Musik an, es brachte Stiles ein bisschen wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen. Sex mit Derek Hale. 

Dann holte der Ältere noch Kondome und Gleitmittel aus einer Schublade, doch als er am Bett ankam, schnappte Stiles sich das Kondom und warf es wieder weit weg . “Ohne!”, meinte er und sah in die verwunderten Augen des Alpha. 

“Gut, den Wunsch nehm ich auch gerne an!”, meinte er und machte sich etwas Gleitmittel auf die Finger, dann fuhr er damit über den Eingang des Brünetten. Der erstmal die Luft einzog und die Augen schnell schloss. “Entspann dich…”, hauchte der Wolf und küsste ihn ablenkend. 

Stiles konnte das Gefühl von Fingern dort kaum beschreiben. Es war verrückt, er hatte zuhause kaum Zeit gehabt, mit dem ganzen Übernatürlichen, für Entdeckungsreisen, somit war sein Hintern wirklich Jungfräulich. Er legte die Arme um Derek, versuchte sich mit dem Kuss etwas abzulenken und Derek tat einen verdammt guten Job. Doch als der erste Finger seinen Muskel passierte, keuchte er auf und löste den Kuss. Es war gut und schlecht zugleich. Gut, weil er dort wirklich empfindlich zu sein schien, schlecht, weil es sich ein bisschen anfühlte, als müsste er mal wohin. 

Er war wieder knallrot und Derek genoss den Anblick. “Entspann dich… es wird sich gleich gut anfühlen… “, wisperte er sanft und gab ihm nur einen kleinen Kuss. 

Stiles schaffte nur ein Nicken und spürte wie der Eindringling sich tiefer schob. Er keuchte und windete sich ein bisschen unter dem Körper des Anderen. Er wusste nicht wohin mit sich oder den Gefühlen, die nun nach und nach um Aufmerksamkeit kämpften. 

 

Nach einigen Minuten, war das Gefühl nicht mehr so komisch und das gute Gefühl überwog, besonders als Derek seinen Finger zurückzog und etwas schneller wieder zurück schob. “F-Fuck…”, gab er leise von sich und drückte sein Becken dem Gefühl entgegen. 

Dann zog Derek ganz zurück und hauchte. “Leg dich auf den Bauch, deinen wundervollen Hintern hoch!”.

Stiles dachte gar nicht darüber nach und tat, wie ihm gesagt wurde, um einen Moment später ein: “Wow… du tust das erste Mal was ich dir sage~...” zu hören. Stiles brauchte das Grinsen nicht zu sehen, er hörte es deutlich heraus. 

“Vielleicht solltest du deine Bitten immer mit etwas Angenehmen verbinden!”, grinste Stiles zurück und bekam dafür einen Klaps auf den Hintern. Er fing an wie ein Mädchen zu kichern, doch es war ihm egal!

Als er dann die Küsste auf seinen Schultern und den Finger spürte sackte er vorne auf das Kissen und keuchte leise. 

“Bereit für einen weiteren?”, schnurrte Derek über ihm und er nickte nur. 

Dann spürte er die Dehnung seines Muskels und hielt kurz die Luft an. Es war wieder komisch, nicht schmerzhaft, aber komisch. 

Wieder ein paar Minuten später war Stiles wieder eine Keuchendes Etwas. Derek fragte diesmal nicht und schob nun drei Finger langsam in ihn. Er stoppte sofort, als er die Anspannung spürte. 

“W-Warte kurz...hah…”, flüsterte Stiles, er hatte keine Sorge, dass Derek ihn nicht hören würde. Es war ein komischer Druck, mit drei Fingern und er schnaufte einmal ins Kissen, bevor er sich langsam wieder entspannte. Er war verdammt überrascht und dankbar über Derek, er war sanft, liebevoll und langsam. Er gab ihm so viel Zeit wie er brauchte, obwohl sein hartes Glied genug von seinen Wünschen preisgab. 

“Ok…”, meinte er dann und bekam nun die Finger so tief wie möglich. Es keuchte schwer und dann hörte er nah an seinem Ohr. “Einer noch…”

Noch einer?! Doch brauchte er nur zwischen Derek Beine sehen und gab ihm voll Recht. 

Er stellte seine Beine noch etwas weiter auseinander und spürte wie nun langsam vier Finger in ihm versanken, er stöhnte leise, teils aus Lust, teils aus leichtem Schmerz. Es war nun doch ziemlich unangenehm, aber auszuhalten. Als Derek dann eine Hand an sein Glied legte und langsam mit dem rein und raus, hoch und runter rieb, war der Schmerz ziemlich schnell vergessen. Er stöhnte und drückte sich ihm wieder willig entgegen.

Wie eine läufige Hündin, stelle er etwas erschrocken fest. Aber war er das nicht gerade irgendwie?

 

Derek zog schließlich die Finger aus ihm und bekam dafür ein widerwilliges Jammern. “Ich will auch noch etwas hiervon haben~...”, grinste Derek und rieb sein Glied mit viel Gleitmittel ein. Stiles beobachtete sein Tun und fand es erschreckend erregend. Allerdings hatte er Sorgen, sofort zu kommen, wenn Derek ihn füllen würde. Dort blieb er ein bisschen in Gedanken hängen. Er sollte schnell an etwas schlimmes Denken-

“Denk nicht so viel, Stiles!”, ermahnte der Ältere ihn sanft und drehte ihn dann sanft auf den Rücken. “Ich will dich sehen…”, erklärte er leise und zog ihn an den Oberschenkeln auf seinen Schoß während er kniete. 

Dann spürte er Dereks wirklich großen Penis an seiner Öffnung, doch stoppte dieser, beugte sich zu ihm herunter und sah ihn mit einem Blick an den Stiles noch nie gesehen hatte. “Alles ok?”, flüsterte er etwas besorgt. 

“Alles ok… Rede ich dir zu wenig, oder warum fragst du?”, antwortete er frech und legte seine Hand, ganz verliebt, auf Dereks an seiner Wange. 

“Das auch… aber… Sag, wenn ich aufhören soll…”, meinte Derek leise und küsste ihn auf die Stirn, dann stieg er Druck an seinem Eingang, als der Muskel nachgab, stöhnte Stiles überrascht auf und schloss die Augen. Er drückte sich an Derek und dieser rutschte langsam tiefer, deutlich keuchend. 

“Du fühlst dich so unglaublich gut an…”, murmelte Derek mit rauer Stimme und stoppte bei der Hälfte. “Ok?”

“Hör auf… hah… damit.. weiter~...”, antwortete der unten Liegende und versagte, als er die Augen verdrehen wollte.

Derek tat, was der Brünette ihm sagte und schließlich stieß seine Hüfte an Stiles perfekten Hintern. Derek war komplett in Stiles, realisierte dieser. Sie waren sich so unglaublich nah! Näher ging nicht…

“Gott, Derek…”, keuchte er und küsste den Mann über sich zärtlich und dann liefen ein paar Tränen. Er wollte das nicht, aber konnte nicht anders. Es war ein wahrgewordener Traum, feuchter Traum.

 

Der Angesprochene lächelte gegen seine Lippen und wischte ihm dann die Tränen weg. “Ich hoffe das sind Freudentränen, sonst machst du mir ein schlechtes Gewissen…”, hauchte er.

Stiles konnte nur den Kopf schütteln und meinte dann mit einem schadenfrohen Leuchten in den Augen. “Fick mich!”

Derek grinste und fing an sich zu bewegen, was auch wirklich Zeit wurde. Er waren die Bewegungen langsam und vorsichtig, doch Derek schien sicherer zu werden, dass Stiles nicht zerbrechen würde. 

“Du nimmst mich so unglaublich gut, Stiles~... Du fühlst dich so perfekt an, umschließt mich so gut…”, flüsterte er ihn leise zu. Er nahm sanft eins von Stiles Beinen und legte es sich über die Schulter, der Stoßwinkel veränderte sich und Stiles wimmerte beim nächsten Stoß auf, lustvoll. 

“Da… oh gott, Der… daahh~”, stöhnte er nur, fast panisch!

Derek hielt ihn an der Hüfte fest und stieß fester gegen genau den Punkt!

Der Brünette schrie leise auf und krallte sich in das Laken unter sich, seine Zehen rollten sich zusammen und er drückte sich den Stößen süchtig entgegen. Es war einfach fantastisch, genauso! 

Derek stieß fester zu, der Rhythmus verlor sich immer wieder und dann nahm er Stiles Glied in die Hand und brachte ihn somit vollends zum Höhepunkt, es war der letzte Schubs den er gebraucht hatte. Mit einem Mal spürte er wie sich die ganze Hitze in seinem unteren Bauch sammelte und er kam, wie bei einem Feuerwerk, Derek trieb sich wieder in ihn und es war Horizonterweiternd. Er sah nur noch weiß und Sterne tanzen, dann sackte er zusammen und spürte die nächste Sensation, er fühlte wie Derek sich in ihn ergoss, tief in ihm. Er konnte fühlen, wie sein Glied pochte und drückt sich enger an Derek, der über ihm auf seinen Ellenbogen lehnte, stöhnend. 

 

Sie brauchten beide einen Moment und Stiles atmete tief durch, bevor er noch etwas anderes feststellte, denn der Druck erhöhte sich an seinem Muskel. “Oh-Oh gott.. Derek.. W-waahh~...”, mehr brachte er nicht heraus, denn es drückte direkt gegen seinen Lustpunkt. 

Dann hörte er Derek leise fluchen und drückt sich nur tiefer in ihn, um es angenehmer zu machen. Schließlich stoppte es und Stiles atmete immer wieder tief ein und aus, es war verdammt groß. Fuck, wie eine Faust. Er traute sich nicht sich zu bewegen. Dann lachte Derek leise. “Du bist wundervoll… weißt du das, Stiles?”, hauchte er keuchend. 

Derek lehnte wieder auf seinen Ellenbogen und sah auf Stiles herunter. “Ich bin immer fantastisch, aber wieso jetzt?! Und was zur Hölle ist da unten los?”, murmelte er leise. Es war nicht wirklich schmerzhaft, aber auch nicht angenehm, zumindest, wenn sie sich nicht bewegten. “Das ist mein Knoten…”, murmelte der Wolf und wurde verschämt rot. 

Ein seltener Anblick, den Stiles ziemlich genoss, trotz der ‘Umstände’, nunja bis die Worte zu ihm durchsickerten. “Willst du mir ganz ernsthaft erzählen, dass du gerade in mir feststeckst? Wie ein Rüde in einer Hündin?”, fragte er atemlos und unterdrückte den Drang sich zu bewegen, um es zu testen.

“Genau so…”, gab der Alpha zu und legte seinen Kopf an Stiles Halsbeuge. “Halt dich an mir fest!”, meinte er dann und legte die Arme eng um ihn, um ihn dann hochzuziehen. Stiles legte seine Arme und Beine vorsichtig um den Schwarzhaarigen und hielt sich fest. Beide stöhnten, von der Bewegungen von Stiles Hüfte und Dereks Glied. Schließlich saß Stiles auf Dereks Schoß, war allerdings unglaublicherweise nochmal zum Orgasmus gekommen. Der Druck auf seinen Lustpunkt, plus die Bewegung des Gliedes und der Reibung seines Gliedes an Dereks gestähltem Bauch war einfach zu viel.

Es war ein unglaublich gutes Gefühl in dieser Stellung, stellte er fest und entspannte sich noch etwas mehr auf dem faustgroßen Knoten und an der Brust des Älteren. 

“Wie lange?”, flüsterte er dann und keuchte, als er Derek wieder kommen spürte.

“Halbe Stunde… denk ich…”, antwortete er kurz angebunden und stöhnte leise gegen den Hals des Anderen. 

 

Eine halbe Stunde später, stand Stiles auf und tappte schnell zum nächsten Badezimmer. Es war ein ekliges, aber verdammt gutes Gefühl, wie der Samen seines Alphas an seinen Innenschenkeln herunterlief. Nachdem er frisch geduscht wiederkam, in einem großen Handtuch, sah er, dass Derek das Bett neu bezogen hatte und auf diesem saß mit seinem Handy in der Hand. 

Stiles setzte sich auf die Bettkante und sah ihn an. “Und nun?”

Derek sah auf und fuhr sich durch die Haare. “Was ist deine nächste Bitte…?”, fragte er dann. 

Stiles sah Dereks Unwohlsein und wollte ihn irgendwie beruhigen, ein Instinkt sagte es ihm. Er lächelte leicht, “Nunja… ich hatte mir bei meiner Bitte nicht so ein … nunja einmal-Ding vorgestellt…”

Stiles konnte sehen, wie ein Stein von den Schultern des Schwarzhaarigen fiel und wurde in eine Umarmung gezogen. “Ich mir auch nicht…”, sagte er sanft und küsste ihn dann sanft.

Dann stand er auf. “Ich geh duschen und dann guck ich mir mal deinen Hintern an!”, verkündete er und verschwand im Bad. Stiles wurde rot, nickte aber. 

 

Dann schnappte er sich sein Handy und schrieb an Scott, egal wie komisch das war, ‘V-Karte verloren + nun in festen Händen’, mit einem Grinsesmiley!

Kaum eine halbe Minute später kam die Antwort: ‘Nicht dein Ernst?!’

‘Sowas von! Bleibe bei Derek, schreibe meinem Dad, dass ich bei dir bin!’

‘K! Bitte keine Details! Viel Spaß noch!’

Scott war halt der Beste. Derek kam aus dem Bad und kletterte zu ihm ins Bett. Allerdings verschwanden schnell die Handtücher und Derek meinte: “Nalos, auf alle viere”.

Stiles wurde wieder rot, tat aber was Derek sagte, denn auch er wusste, das Nachsorge bei so etwas wichtig war. Außerdem musste er morgen wieder in die Schule und da nicht laufen zu können wäre… problematisch!

Derek cremte ihn ein… innen und außen. Es war erregend und Stiles dachte an irgendwas schlimmes, Mister Harris. Schon war das Problem gelöst…

Er legte sich an Dereks Brust und meinte leise: “Soso… Ich habe also eine Sexuelle Macht über dich!”

“Definitiv ja… nach diesem Sex auf jeden Fall!”

“Habe ich noch mehr Macht?”, grinste Stiles frech.

“Hast du…”, flüsterte der Alpha und küsste ihn sanft. “Ich liebe dich, Stiles…”

Stiles schloss die Augen im Kuss und drückte sich an Derek, als er die Worte hörte.

“Ich liebe dich auch, Derek…”


End file.
